


Even a T'ief

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [171]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Reflection, Remy LeBeau's Exile from New Orleans, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never knew rules meant anything to you, sugar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a T'ief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Even a thief can keep his honor.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80023881#t80023881)

"Never knew rules meant anything to you, sugar." Rogue glances at him curiously. "Why didn't you ever go back?"  
  
Back to New Orleans, back home.  
  
Gambit shrugs. He was exiled by the Guilds whose laws he'd sworn to uphold and "Even a T'ief has his honor."


End file.
